Slave Boys
by With You Friends
Summary: Moredix Place, the hottest gay brothel in Istanbul. Moredix is able to cater to its clients' every particular taste, and Jacob Black is one of the "slaves" it can offer. He has a sexiness to him that makes his arse hot property in Istanbul, but has he got serious competition coming with the arrival of 19 year old Edward Cullen? We'll find out later; for now, taste this slashy fic.
1. Chapter 1

His client's dick was seven inches. It was the perfect fit for Jacob, who was riding it with a feigned smile. The spit they used for lube gave James's member an ease to his thrusts. With Jacob's groans and the former's view of a bouncing, erect cock, you'd find that tonight's meeting proved successful for Moredix Place.

The bed had seen a lot of sperm in its time, the vast majority from its usual inhabitant; this time, it found that James relieved himself of a marriage worth's frustration bountifully. Any contraception was lost to the winds in the brothel, as their unique selling point was "Au naturelle's for our hotel".

"Damn, Jakey, my brother was right. Maybe I can deal with Louise's saggy tits knowing your arse is waiting for me," He let his dick slip out with a plop, and cleaned it with his hand.

Jacob suppressed a cringe induced expression, "You definitely satisfied me. Oh, I've never felt my spot be hit so well before." He flashed him a cheeky grin after seeing the desired reaction to that well versed line. Getting up, he gathered his client's clothes for him and allowed a last minute snog by the obscured window.

"I'll be seeing you," James held a rakish face that could make anyone swoon. "Payment for your services."

The £75 was claimed laboriously, and tucked into his package. "Bye."

A last second love tap on the bum saw James gone, but his memory remained in Jacob's mind. Not pleasantly or with lust, either. Sorrow and disgrace always met the bedsheets after excitement. He just felt so dirty.

"Crying again, are we?" Lewis pointed out after a moment of unknown observation. He stood at the doorway, dressed in his silk nightgown and lascivious countenance.

"Not all of us are made for daily appliance, you little slut," Jacob wiped his tears away and smirked at his best friend.

"You're a lucky bugger you, Jake. Why do I always get the old, saggy coffin dodgers?" He sat himself beside him and played with Jake's hair.

"Because the old, saggy coffin dodgers love your "anything goes" mantra. To be honest, I wish I had it."

Lewis furrowed his brow, "The coffin dodgers?"

"No. Your ability at being so resilient after sex. I feel horrible and that much more chipped."

The blonde pouted in an assuring manner, "You've got to imagine you're being fucked by the fittest guy imaginable. And have the knack at shutting your mind down completely."

Jacob scoffed, "I'm not using drugs, Lewis."

"And I don't want you to, but sometimes you've just got to do it. Otherwise I'd probably throw up all over the bed if I realised 80 year old sperm was in me. Which brings me back to my original comment: you are lucky that you got James Hargreaves. Everyone wants him."

"I don't feel it."

"Well I can. I could feel the walls shaking!"

He couldn't resist a giggle, "Yeah, he was quite rough, wasn't he?"

"Too right! But that's only because he's had to deal with Louise Graham's pedantic attitude. That bitch could find fault with a cloud."

"Ugh, tell me about it. I had to brace against her brother last week and all he did was talk about her bad attitude as we were dogging it. Let's just say I did not rise to the occasion."

Lewis chuckled along with Jacob, fading away to a reflective sigh, "Got two new lads coming in soon."

Jake perked up, a rare interest awoken in him, "Really? When?"

"Three days. I think they're servicing the duo wing."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

Jake stood up then, sauntering over to the window and drawing the curtains to an exhilarating view of Istanbul. "Why are they coming? Who's being replaced?"

"Alex 1 and Alex 2." Lewis held pure apathy at the names he mentioned, he, too, observing Istanbul's twilight from the bed.

"Thank God!" Jacob felt joy envelop him. "We've needed someone to replace those twins since 2011."

"I couldn't agree more. No fucker wants them when they look at the profiles anyway. Last year, they earned £350 between them. £350!"

"Who earned the most again?" The only reason Jacob asked was so he had the incentive to beat the record this year. He felt a meagre satisfaction when his slot was filled four times a week-figuratively and literally.

"Daniel. Fucking slut." Lewis's jealousy did not conceal itself at the former's name. He, too, craved to be Moredix's highest earner...But that was highly unlikely given the competition he faced.

"I knew it was. Daniel Lake. God, even I think he's sexy."

"Me too, the prick!"

Jacob laughed to himself, watching the busy street below him. "What are these two new boys called? Any idea?"

"Umm..." He scanned his brain, rising from the bed to head to his own room for his 9 o'clock. "Something like Edward and Kristoff. Anyway, gotta go slurp some white milk, I'll see you at 10."

They embraced before the two were without the other's company.

Jacob soaked up the time to himself on that Thursday night with a mysterious kind of revelry. Ruminations on the identity of Edward and Kristoff stimulated his imagination. Would they get on well with the rest of the boys? Would _he _get on well with them? Only time will tell.

Some of the younger "slaves", as Moredix Place liked to name its performers, came to Jacob's door to offer their company at a party on the lower floors. Jacob politely refused them all, instead choosing to go for a serene walk along the river, basking in his ever running thoughts.

**A/N: This story will be told from multiple characters' perspectives. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I guess it's a bit of a teaser considering its length. Thanks for reading, guys and girls. Much love, With You. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Moredix scanned all of Europe for potential slaves. Their scouts were the best of the best, supreme in judgement and appreciation. The English tour of 2001 yielded their greatest treasure. Unceremoniously discovered at the age of seven, Daniel Lake had since become the city's underground prince.

The gentle - and not so gentle - sounds of Daniel's colleagues ensconced themselves in his ears as he prepared his room. Elegance embodied the little chamber; only a square the size of two cars, but tender in its warmth and hospitable in its furnishings. He was offered the grandest room in Moredix for his extreme earnings last year, but he refused it, as he was so used to sleeping in crates as a child that anything larger would swallow his resilience.

He'd just finished spraying a mist of lavender scent when the door knocked. Robert Vale's face once the threshold was passable came as no surprise to the 5'11 man - everyone stared with wonder at who they'd have under the sheets tonight.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. Vale. Please, enter," Daniel smiled exuberantly, giving off a radiant charm.

Robert, who was 5'6, and had encountered a few ugly branches in his day, stuttered out a thank you, and sat himself on the bed, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Let me just close this," The door closed quietly. Daniel, clad in baggy shirt and trousers, was then beside his client. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm very fine, thank you," He inhaled nervously. "This room is lovely…just like you," The apology of a smile was dressed in the finest of cavities.

He had to pretend to be aroused by it, "You're so sweet. You look lovely, too."

There was a pause, made unsilent by the sex around them, that Daniel broke, "Would you like to do anything?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I'd like that," He moved in a cat like manner for the kiss, exercising the honed tongue movements of his youth. Their lips arranged themselves over one another, sucking on tongues, exploring the soft, warm, wetness. The faint smell of alcohol on the short guy surfaced dark memories in the other, who ignored them with greater force to his kiss. Rob pulled away with a pop, "Wow, you're just what I expected."

"Am I really?"

"I read the Moredix catalogue every month," His words entered his ear as a whisper, his hand stroking his toned leg, "You're always the one I wank over. I fantasise about fucking your tight arsehole, and rimming you all night." Dan suppressed the repulsion in his stomach. "I want to be with you forever. Forever…" They engaged in a kiss again, Rob's hands now caressing Dan's viagra assisted member. "Mmm, I've been saving up for this. I had to steal £50 from my little brother and save an extra 200. Worth every penny…"

Daniel took the reins and stood up. Rob stared at him in lust.

The hour that followed was spent doing the very things you'd expect. Robert left with a villainous grin. Daniel, however, was not akin to Jacob Black after sex. His efficacy at arousal gnaws at his soul every time he does it, and he straight up vomits when alone, and proceeds to shower for exactly twenty five minutes.

Seven showers later and he's finally alone. He's lying in the dark, bathing in that sweet solitude, in his thoughts. _Why do I have to be so pretty? Maybe I don't want to be Moredix's poster boy. Where all find pleasure in my image, none find pleasure in myself. _

Gerald, the money collector, came to his door to receive today's earnings. No knock was needed, as they were old friends with an open history. "You're hoping to beat £1, 080, Danny. Sayeed next door's been very busy tonight," He giggled. "But I expect you'll be best again."

Daniel didn't look up from his bed, "Probably."

A melody of coins clapping and calculations passed before: "£2,250. Good job, lad. See ya tomorrow. Oh, wait, it's your day off tomorrow, isn't it?"

Lazily shaking his hand, he said, "No. I'm in on the Monday break."

Gerald held warmth at revealing the news to his pal, "Not this week. You're on Friday break."

This made him shoot up straight. A childlike happiness peppered his voice, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you've apparently got a very, very important person wanting to visit you on Monday, so they're changing this week's day off to Friday."

"Oh, thank God," He fell back onto his bed with a sigh of joy. "I needed that good news. I'll meet you in the café tomorrow morning."

He leant against the threshold, incredulity on his face, "You'll go to the café? I think you might risk causing mass hysteria amongst the mass wannabees."

A scented chuckle was the response.

"In case you're wondering, I can't fucking stand the lads I work with!"

"Why?"

"Well, for one the clients are dog ugly."

"And mine aren't?"

"Two, my colleagues are horrendous. I can't make friends with little scallies like that when I've seen the lads from above. I mean, I saw that Jacob Black just now, and he is absolutely divine. That skin, that body."

"Who?" Daniel switched on a light, now stirred by the news.

"He's on the B Wing, I think. You've probably seen him with Lewis Parker."

He shook his head and reached under his bed for a leather bound journal, "Nope, not seen him. Anyway, I'll let you get on with your job, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

He rarely wrote. He never had the energy _to _write. Though right now, he had the urge to.

Before his pen even touched the yellowed paper, however, half an hour was spent perusing through the nine years of paragraphs before the plain pages.

"Wow," he whispered to himself. "I remember that. And that. God, is that how I felt then? I was so naive?"

_January 4th, 2007_

_Well, it's my birthday, and what have i got? a masive guy from bullgaria! im getting sick of this now. im sick of all the shit i put with! i swear to you, lauren, that ill get out of here and see you again._

He let out a mournful sigh, and skimmed past more leaves.

_August 12th, 2009_

_It's so unbelievably hot today. The air was the sultriest I've ever seen, and we still had to work. I can't wait for Asif to do one! He desperately needs to stub his toe a thousand times over. :( Oh, yeah, I got into the top ten earners today. I'm actually making a name for myself here, you know? Like yesterday, I went to a McDonald's, and found that 70% of the guys with girlfriends were all looking at me as if they knew me. still, though, I'm destined to leave this place this year, i just know it. Can't wait to be back with Lauren, miss you. :)_

Another skim was applied before he fell on an evidently abused page, the pen's ink clearly dug in with anger. He remember it well.

_October 22nd, 2012_

_I hate everybody. I want everyone to fuck off. Can't you say that I'm human, too? I'm not something you own. Yes, I know I signed the contract, you embarrassment of a manager, but that will be ending soon. All I ask is a two week break to somewhere romantic and special, but no, "I signed the contract, I do whatever you say!" Has it occured to you that eleven years of being used does something very bad to a boy's mind? He begins to break, his soul yearns to escape and link with someone who actually embraces him, and not wraps his arms around him. Jack cheated on me last week, as I've stated, and I'm still in a state of disarray. Nothing feels mine anymore, not even my own body. I see these people come in with their money and their smile and walk out like its nothing but they don't know the darkness inside me. I just need to get away._

Daniel nodded, still hurting at that awful month. He was revealed some devastating news within it, and believed suicide was intent on discovering him. Luckily, he was granted the two weeks away. He found paradise in Hawaii, his second choice, as he was strictly banned from visiting his home country.

_17th August, 2014_

_I'm getting better. Love you, Lauren. :)_

He closed his journal with a sole tear dripping down his cheek, and moved over to the window. The sweet smelling breeze wafting through his brown short back and sides soothed him, lights twinkled down at the harbour, the Hagia Sofia stood majestically over Old Istanbul, illuminated like the Moon, and the ocean, black as the sky above it, sang its call over the rush of traffic and city sounds. His head resting upon his hand, Daniel planned his free day from that pensive spot. A Starbucks's trademark green peeked around a corner, a refreshing coffee for the morning suggested. Beyond that stood the magnificent library, where he would lose himself in all the romances available. After that excursion, he'd jump on the train into the hills, book a room, and spend the sunset lazily strolling. It would be executed at midnight by a read of Pride and Prejudice.

Keeping the window open, Daniel tucked himself into bed, lulled to sleep by nature's touch. What he didn't know was that down at reception, two people had arrived early.

**A/N: I am so pleased with how the first chapter was received. :) Thank you, guys and girls. I wrote this chapter to demonstrate my love for Daniel's character; I've had him in my head for some time and am very happy with how I've built his personality. I hope you'll enjoy how he plays a part in Moredix's story. Much love, With You. **


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and Kristoff arrived covered in bruises. The latter had a blood stained lip, self inflicted, and the former an arm mauled by a brainwashed beast. Tear lines marked their faces like battle scars; eyes that had witnessed young trauma stared back at their old master cautiously. Asif wrung his hands at their presence, and ushered them in with shepherd like technique.

They entered Moredix Place by the back door. It sat on a dingy alley infested with cockroaches, and led into the kitchen. The room they were now stood in was what Asif christened the "learning room". Here was where he amateurishly inducted his finds.

"Right, boys," His Persian accent uttered. "You're mine now. You do whatever I say, when I say, and no questions are asked. Clear?"

Kristoff responded in the affirmative, whereas Edward only nodded. Asif, shadowy face curdled, punished his lack of words with a cruel backhand to his head, knocking him onto the floor. Edward lay in a heap of shock and pain, before being dragged up by hot, powerful arms. Staring fearfully into black eyes, he was spat the following words: "You speak when I speak to you. I've killed before, and you're nothing special." Asif released Edward's face from his grasp, smirking at the childlike terror of both, accomplished.

Kristoff wanted to hold onto Edward's hand behind their backs as it trembled out of sight, yet knew that would be highly unwise. "You! Where the fuck are you from?"

He croaked out, "Norway, sir."

"Very nice manners, slave. And you? Where does your face hail?"

Edward observed his contractual manager through blurred vision, a dark figure corpulent and cruel, "England, sir."

"Right. Ages?"

"19."

"17."

"Not much between you. When are you twenty, Cullen?"

"Next year. June, sir," Edward whimpered.

"Olsen?"

"October, sir."

"Right, okay. Down to business; you'll both be working together making another man cum. You don't speak to him unless he speaks to you, you don't act on a whim, you don't act repulsed. You do whatever he's paid for."

Edward and Kristoff exchanged an unnoticed glance between each other.

"You'll be on the C Wing, which is the duo wing, of course. Your day off is Wednesday, and you'll get 10% of how much you earn to spend on that day. Go into the kitchen now and you'll find the cook who'll take you to your room. Get the fuck out of my sight."

They were both pushed out by the man with tremendous force. The transition from the harshly quiet room into the pleasantly lively kitchen took them both aback. Kristoff heard the door behind them close as a slam,and turned to face an unhappy man with prominent bags under his eyes. "Follow me," Was all he said before leading them through archways, Arabian scents, soft music, and a labyrinth of yellow stone corridors, studded with wooden doors and decorative torches. They ascended a flight of wide stairs onto the self proclaimed C Wing, and were greeted to their room by a spider scurrying from the light before they were in each other's sole company. Bag eyes bothered not to farewell, probably seeking darkness instead.

Kristoff stared at the stunning room, tears desperate to escape. He collapsed onto the deliberately squeaky bed. Edward watched him from the door before his head bowed. Every memory of his past years were recalled with grim perception. He could still feel the rough handling, smell the sweat of his deliverer, the sound of the rough sea beneath him. A shudder raced down his spine. As this sorrowful moment took place, Mother Nature was inclined to relieve it, and assigned the shy spider to crawl from the cracks and onto the bed. It's spindly, finger-like legs tapped on Kristoff's blonde head assuringly. "You don't need to comfort me, Edward. I'm okay," He said, still burying his face in the purple sheets.

Edward gave an unexpected chuckle, startled by the sight. "I'm not."

"What? Then who is? " Kristoff didn't need an answer, feeling his hair to meet a coarse, rough, squirming body. He let out a ferocious scream and stood up, running around the room like he was on fire, his head rocking out to an unheard tune, "Get it off! Oh my God get this bitch off me!"

Edward was crying with laughter, not afraid of spiders, and ordered Kris to halt. Squealing, he stopped before him. Edward then carefully picked up the loving arachnid by its leg, observing it wiggle with fascination. Kris gagged, "Hurry up and get it out of here!"  
"All right, princess," He winked and threw it out of the window.

At eight in the morning the Turkish summer sun streamed through the panes, acting as a natural alarm clock for Edward. He looked down at Kristoff, who slept with such an innocent expression, his unconscious countenance invincible against his current scenario. Kris was little spoon that night. Edward offered the position, and gladly allowed him to tuck himself against his crotch. Kristoff met his dreams without obstruction, whilst big spoon couldn't ignore the boner he held. He was desperately trying to not let it touch his arse, but the Norwegian was a violent sleeper, and liked to press up against things. In the end, Edward found that their bodies would have to be cemented against one another. He was not bothered by that in the slightest.

Kristoff was finally awoken by the abruptness of Marcus, who stormed in without suggestion. "Get up, you two. You've got to have your picture taken. Get dressed and go to the courtyard before the brothel's open to the public. Now!" He slammed the door and was heard ordering around the other boys.

Kris pulled the covers to his chest, shivering in the humid air, "That was a lovely sleep."

Edward grinned, "Sure was. I forgot I was here when I woke up."

He stood, to reveal his lithe, pale body in a gown, "Well so would I, if it wasn't for that queen just then. Is this how we're awoken every day?"

Edward too rose, and extended his arms, "Dunno. Your guess is as good as mine."

"It better not be. I can easily get up myself. I had a bizarre dream, though."

"Oh?" Edward pulled up his pants, his bulge slipping over the top. He tucked it in nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I was being chased by two red eyes. I was running in the dark, and I don't know why but my legs just wouldn't take me further. Like I was running, but not moving," Edward understood. "Obviously the eyes got me and I immediately descended into a slumber darker than the darkness then around me. When I woke up in the dream, the eyes were above my naked body, staring at me with such unfathomable longing and corruption," He shivered at the reminiscence.

Walking over to him with a strong stride, Edward stroked his arm, and said, "It's just a nightmare; I won't let anything like that happen to you."

Kris showed a heartwarming smile, "And you, too. Not that I can defend you, but I'll try. I'm weak."

"If you're weak then I don't want to know what strong is. We both survived that horrible journey."

"That journey _was _horrible."

Edward nodded, and then gestured for them to go downstairs.

The photoshoot was started and finished within minutes. Asif was there, laying out demands for their poses and facial expressions. Kris followed them obediently, but Edward was very hesitant to perform. He of course did as he was told, but with a devastatingly loathsome look to his manager.

They made for the café at eleven, where they bumped into the departing Daniel on entry. "Oh, I'm sorry," he exclaimed before gingerly leaving.

"Who was that?" Enquired Kris, following him with his eyes.

"No idea, but I'd bump into him again, if you catch my drift."

Kristoff slapped him in humour, "Very funny. Oh, is that Gerald?"

"Looks like it."

Gerald greeted them hastily, moving aside the two empty cups on his table, and invited them to sit, "You're the two new boys? Did Luke ask you where to find me? Good, well I'm Gerald, nice to meet you, blah blah blah."

"Are you, like, our mentor?" Kris asked.

"No, honey, I'm the money collector. But I can't be your mentor or your guardian. There's a lot of corruption in this place. You might not believe it, but there's a lot of darkness going on here, enough to make a boy like you want to fly from the rooftops."

Edward pursed his lips with a sharp eye to Gerald, "I'll look after him."

But the collector was not impressed, "You? You do look strong, capable, and definitely handsome, but you're new. What experience do you have?"

"I worked at a hotel…"

"A hotel? Really? Believe me, our motto may be "au naturelle is for our hotel", but this crib is as far from a hotel as you'd expect. This place is big. Like, really big. And if a place this big is controlled by one person, you're bound to get corruption everywhere."

Kristoff's heart weakened. Edward sensed this, "Why are you telling us? What can you do to stop it?"

"Nothing. I'm nothing compared to Asif. All I'm saying is watch your back."

Edward scowled, "Watch your back? Is that it? I think that comes as instinct here."

"Listen, I didn't call you here to tell you about the ins and outs of morality, I'm here to tell you what your first assignment is."

The two boys looked at the man, listening intently.

"A man called Jared has heard of your coming since it was announced, and has agreed to take you out for a test drive. You'll be paid £100 between you, earning £10 each to spend. He wants to fuck Kristoff, whilst Edward, you fuck him. It's tomorrow."

Kris sighed, "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it."

"He wants me to fuck him?"

"Yep, he said 'I want to feel him inside me'. Kristoff, he thought you'd have a bubble butt."

Smirking, Edward said, "I wouldn't know about that."

"Anyway, boys, I've gotta run; turns out a client has fallen in love with an A Wing boy and refuses to leave his room. See ya later."

With that, Gerald was gone. The café they were in slowly died down in customers as the working day began, but as the lads were free of duty today, they conversed in a cosy booth.

"So, I can't help asking, have you had sex with a guy before, Edward?"

He was slurping on his latte, and nearly choked on it. Coughing, he wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Woah, I wasn't expecting that! We were just talking about cats."

Kris giggled at the man who was observing him so lovingly, "I know, but I've been thinking."

"Well, to answer your question: yes. I was the top, and it was with an old school friend. I don't talk to him anymore, obviously, but still think about doing it again," He saw that Kris was shifting in his seat, giving his crotch space, and knew exactly why. This inspired him to continue, speaking in a hushed voice, "We were in the hills after a long walk, and we'd been flirting the entire time. I kept on slapping his gorgeous arse in that playful way, but we both understood what we wanted. He said, 'why don't we check out these ruins?' And these were completely abandoned church ruins, really secluded and behind a huge hill. I said, 'Sure, whatever you want', and followed him beyond the walls."

"Yes, then what?" Kris bit his lip, stroking his own leg lightly.

"Do you want the whole, unabridged story?"

"Definitely," He responded in a lascivious tone.

"Well, we pretended to be interested in the ruins' history, and he was stood admiring a lancet window when I came up behind him and pointed at a particular piece of stonework. 'Where are you pointing?' He said. I showed him, by taking his arm and pointing with it. I moved closer to him, so that the tip of my boner was touching against his crack," He exhaled in lustful memory. "Bear in mind that we were both wearing baggy joggers. He could feel my dick on his arse, then pushed himself against me more and more until finally we were grinding against each other, my hand clasped around his hard on, and our lips kissing violently. I kept on sucking on his tongue, and he pushed my hand against his cock, with his other hand pulling down my pants. I pushed him onto the grass and spat on my cock, trailing his arse crack with it. He was pushing himself up to me, begging me to enter him. We'd both never done it before but the desire was so strong that I pulled his cheeks apart and thrust myself into him. I remember hearing us moan like we'd never done before, staying in that unmoving position for a moment, basking in that amazing feeling. I broke it by tenderly moving in and out of him, and he clearly loved it, because he grinded his arse on my dick, too." Edward's lips were close to Kris's ear now. They were leaning in to one another, Kris resting his head on Edward's firm shoulder. "I started thrusting faster and faster, gyrating my hips to pleasure him more and more. He lifted his hips off the ground to stroke his dick, but I did it for him, fucking him whilst wanking him off at the same time. 'Fuck,' we both said. The feeling of his cum oozing onto my hand made my jizz into his arse, which I did with a cry of pleasure. The two of us stayed like that for ages. I was resting against his body, almost falling to sleep, until we heard people approaching. We were laughing as we gathered our clothes and legged it out of there, barely missing them. God, that was a good memory."

Kris chuckled, adjusting his hard on discreetly, "I bet it was. Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be so descriptive."

"Neither was I. I guess it's because I was reliving it. Like I said, though, I never spoke to him after that."

"Any reason?"

"Yeah, he was very much closeted."

"Ah, I see."

Edward patted Kris's hip, "So what about you? Have you been fucked or fucked before?"

Kris wasn't inclined to inform him of his sexual experience in such a public setting, and promised that he'd be told in bed tonight. Edward was okay with this, and they both left the café with very prominent erections.

**Ugh, I feel so slutty after writing this, but I love it! Tell me what you think in the reviews guys. :)**


End file.
